Reflectors are commonly available in moulded plastic frames which include a socket formed therein to receive the top end of a stake. The stake can be penetrated into the ground at the edge of a driveway or other suitable locations for marking purposes, for example to assist a driver of a vehicle in locating the driveway edge while navigating a vehicle into or out of the driveway.
Examples of marking devices which support a reflector on a ground penetrating stake are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,577 by Gunderson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,288 by Kannenberg; U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,378 by Kessler; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,329 by Bennett. In each instance the reflectors are permanently mounted within their respective frames which prevents the frames from being used for other purposes.